First Encounter
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: A NunnallyxAnya fic for DearNearScary! She's my bestie! X3 It's about the trials they must go through to keep their love alive... Their love is thought of as "wrong" by many people. Rated T just in case.
1. First Encounter

_**First Encounter: Chapter 1**_

_**A/N: Alright, so this is a fic for DearNearScary. X3 She asked me to write this and so I am. X3 It was a pretty good challenge for me, too because I've never written a yuri fic and want to see if I can do it. XD So, here it is for you. X3**_

"You're all ready for your first day at your new school, right Nunnally?" her older brother asked her, grabbing a piece of toast off of the table and eating a bite.

She nodded. In all truth she was scared. She was shocked that Lelouch wasn't able to hear her heart pounding against her chest. She didn't want to worry Lelouch, though, and she knew it would stop once she got there.

"Try to have a good day and don't worry too much. You'll make friends quickly," Lelouch told her but ten minutes later as he was pushing her wheelchair on their walk to school.

"I'm not really all that worried.. Just anxious," she told him in her soft tone.

"You'll do fine," he told her as they approached the front of their school.

"Hello, you must be Nunnally," a woman said. She was tall and slender and made Nunnally feel quite small. "I'll show you around the school then take you to your first class."

Lelouch waved good-bye as the door closed tight behind Nunnally.

After the tour the woman, who turned out to be the assistant principal, took her to Room 128. She knocked on the door and, once the teacher came out and said his 'hellos' the assistant principal left.

"Alright class, today we have a new student joining our class," he said, motioning for Nunnally to come up and holding the door open so her wheelchair made it through.

As she entered the classroom she looked around at her classmates. One face in particular stood out to Nunnally. A girl with fluffy pink hair tied in a ponytail with a bored look in her pink eyes. She sat next to the only open desk in the room.

"Alright Nunnally, why don't you sit next to Anya? Anya, would you mind showing her around today?"

The girl nodded. "The principal told me yesterday the new student was in most of my classes."

Once Nunnally had gotten situated the teacher started teaching again. It had already been covered at Nunnally's old school so she looked around the classroom and noticed a small, pink camera sitting comfortably in Anya's lap.

When the bell rang for the end of the period, Nunnally waited by the door outside the classroom for Anya.

When Anya came out she took a picture of Nunnally. "I keep a picture diary of what happened during the day. I have pictures of almost every student and teacher at this school.

"That's cool.." Nunnally said shyly. Her heart was racing and she hoped that no one else could hear the fluttering sound.

The next morning when she got to class she took her seat and when Anya enter the room and sat down Nunnally's heart began beating rapidly. "Anya, have you ever had a crush on someone? Even when you don't know them?"

Anya nodded. "You could call it a crush. Some people call it love at first sight but, I don't believe n that.. And not yet.. A neighbor of mine told me that when he had his first crush, every time he saw the person his heart was beating quickly and his cheeks got really red. If he didn't talk t her then she'd become all he could think about. Around that point would be when he'd tell her that he liked her. He told me that love is a strange and exciting feeling, too."

Nunnally thought on what Anya had said all day, trying to figure out if she had a crush on Anya.

"So, how was your second day of school?" Lelouch asked her as they waited for their father to come back and for supper to be finished.

"It was alright. I'm beginning to make friends," she told him, thinking about Anya.

"I told you, didn't I?" he said smiling. "I'm going to check on the food."

Nunnally waited for him to leave then began to breathe deeply. Her heart had begun to beat rapidly again and she could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks.

Two minutes later Lelouch came back in. "Dinner is ready."  
Nunnally wheeled herself into the dining room and took her spot.

"I won't be here tomorrow so, we're going to celebrate two things tonight," their father, Charles Zi Britannia, told them. He was head of a huge company and traveled a lot.

Nunnally looked around and noticed that a few of Lelouch's friends were at the table.

"We are celebrating Nunnally getting her sight back along with her birthday which is tomorrow," Charles stated.

The food was brought out and everyone began eating.

Twenty minutes later someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Nunnally said, pushing herself to the front door and opening it.

"Can we talk..?" Anya asked as soon as she saw Nunnally's face.

_**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be about three or four chapters long. X3 This story is dedicated to DearNearScary b/c she asked me to write it and she's one of my best friends on here. XDD So, read and review! ^w^ (I'm going to put all the chapters up together. XD So you don't have to worry about my taking a long time to update. X33)**_


	2. First Encounter: chapter two

_**First Encounter: Chapter Two**_

___**A/N: Okay, so this is chapter two! X3 I'm really hoping that you guys like this story and will review for every chapter and tell me what you think. X3**_

A few months passed and Anya and Nunnally had begun dating secretly. The kids in Nunnally's and Anya's classes knew. Lelouch had found out a few days after it began and Anya had sworn him to secrecy.

"Do you think your father will accept us together?" Anya asked Nunnally at lunch that day.

Nunnally looked into Anya's pink eyes tenderly. "I'm not sure… Lelouch told me Father won't be happy…"

"I suppose we can keep it from him until you can move out then tell him… Though he'll probably find out before then.."

Nunnally smiled softly and kissed her cheek. "We can try…"

After school Nunnally and Anya were sitting at the table in the dining room at Nunnally's house studying.

A boy walked through the room and toward her father's study.

"In the past week your dad has tried to set you up with some guy ten times," Anya stated, following the boy's path through the room and listening at the door.

"What are they saying?" Nunnally asked, putting her pencil down.

"She is a very fragile girl. She can be stubborn, but very sweet. You look like a fine gentleman and should at least catch her eye," Anya said in her best imitation of the old man.

"It's what he says to all of them. They're in a situation similar to mine most of the time… They love someone they know their parents won't approve of and so we pretend to go out, but go our separate ways," Nunnally said as her father walked out.

Anya got up and went to the kitchen, winking at Nunnally.

"Nunnally, I'd like for you to meet James," Charles said as a tall boy with deep, chocolate brown hair and mysterious green eyes walked in from his study and smiled sweetly at Nunnally.

"Hello, Nunnally," James said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Nunnally knew this wouldn't be the type of guy that she could easily avoid. He was the charming, masculine type of guy that didn't seem like he'd give up without a fight. She would have to ask around town and school about James and find out the entire reason her father had chosen James.

"I'd really like to get to know you…" James told her sweetly.

Charles left the room and it became silent.

"James, you see like a very sweet boy, but-"

"A nice boy for a sweet girl…"

"I like someone else…"

"Nunnally, I'm not one to give up easily. Those other boys your father brought were pushovers compared to me. All your father wants is three things," he told her as Anya re-entered the room with a plate of cookies.

"he doesn't get to choose for her. He may be the head of some big company, but he isn't Nunna-chan. He doesn't know what she likes and neither do you," Anya said in her bored tone as normal, setting the plate in the middle of the table.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nunnally," James told her, leaving the room quickly.

"Let's get back to work, shall we?"

"Do you think I should tell father about us, Anya?" she asked, sitting down beside Anya for their first class.

"You may end up having to… James won't leave you alone unless he thinks you're a hopeless case. I doubt that will ever happen, because you're really sweet and all the guys want to be with you. I asked around yesterday and James comes from a big family that makes a lot of money selling metal and apparently your dad buys from them a lot," Anya stated looking through her pictures.

"How did you find all that out?"

"Your older brother. He warned me about James before I left the house yesterday and agrees that your dad shouldn't choose for you."  
"I think he wants me to inherit the business… And wants to be sure that I'm with someone that can help… All the guys he's tried to set me up with have been from families with parents like my father with a big company. I think he'll tell us soon since I'm sixteen and he always said he wanted to wait 'til we were all old enough to take over as soon as he died."

"Don't worry… We'll figure this out together.." Anya gave her a reassuring smile as she patted her shoulder. She would've kissed her cheek, but the teacher had walked in with a new student.

"He is following me, I think," Nunnally said as she looked at James standing by the teacher. "Anya, we're going to have to tell my father after school…"

"Anya nodded. "Nothing he does can keep us apart… I'll kidnap you if I'm driven to it…"

Nunnally smiled at Anya. Anya was everything that she'd always dreamed of in a partner. Sweet, kind, gentle, understanding, and she stood up for Nunnally or told someone off for her since she was too quiet and kind-hearted to do so. Nunnally knew that Anya loved her and hoped that Anya knew that she loved her, too…

"Nunnally today isn't a good day to tell him…" Lelouch told her as they walked home.

"Why is that?" Nunnally asked the determination to come out to her father evident in her voice.

"You forgot? All our siblings are visiting for a few days. Please don't tell me you forgot what tomorrow is…"

"Clovis got out of the hospital a year ago tomorrow, right?"

"Not exactly… It's the day that he almost died… Luckily, he pulled through."

"Lelouch is right, Nunnally… We'll tell him Friday, alright?" Anya said sweetly.

Nunnally nodded and smiled. "We don't really get to see Clovis very much so dropping big news like that would ruin the visit…"

When they got to the front door Lelouch quickly went inside to let the two girls alone.

"Have fun," Anya said, kissing Nunnally.

"See you tomorrow.." Nunnally said, waving and hoping that her cheeks weren't too red from blushing as she entered the house. She stopped as she saw Lelouch hastily trying to close the curtains as her father and all her siblings were staring out the window and staring at the spot she and Anya had just been.

"Nunnally, did I just see what I think I saw?" Cornelia asked, turning toward her.

"Please.. Let me explain before any of you say anything…" Nunnally said, ever so softly.

Charles stood up from his seat and stared at Nunnally intently. He stood there like that for about a minute and then nodded his head, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I met Anya the first day of school.. On my birthday she came over and asked me if we could talk and we talked during lunch the next day. I'd found out the day before that I liked Anya, but I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone… She told me she liked me that day… So we started getting to know each other by hanging around at the park and hanging out to talk.. We started dating three and a half weeks ago…

"Lelouch saw Anya kissing my cheek while we were at the park one time and Anya swore him to secrecy and he'd told us that telling you wouldn't be the best idea…"

I think it's sweet that Nunna-chan fell in love… " Euphemia said sweetly.

"That doesn't change the fact that she lied to me, Euphemia. Nunnally, I forbid you from seeing her ever again. You won't be leaving the house except for school. Don't get your hopes up, either, about seeing her at school. I'll be talking to the principal about moving your classes around," Charles told her.

Nunnally burst out crying as Lelouch walked in followed by Anya who ran straight for her.

"Nunnally, I am kicking you out of my house. That is, unless you tell Anya to leave you alone and never come within your sight ever again."

Fresh tears fell down Nunnally's face as she looked into Anya's pink yes, which were overflowing with tears just like her own. Nunnally knew that she meant a lot to Anya… Anya almost never showed any emotion whatsoever. She cried and smiled for Nunnally…

"I'll understand, Nunnally… Just remember that I'll never stop loving you…" Anya told her stepping a little bit away from Nunnally and attempting to stop the tears.

_**A/N: Originally this chapter was supposed to stop a little earlier than this, but it helps build suspense. XD I want to make three chapters, also so the next one will be a lot shorter than this one, but will end the fic. XDD**_

_**Thank you so much DearNearScary for giving me this prompt! I've never written a yuri fic before and I'm glad you got me to try it. ^o^ You're my bestie! X33**_


	3. New Beginnings

_**How It All Ended and the New Beginnings**_

_** A/N: So as the chapter title suggests, this is the last chapter to the three chapter story. X3 Again, thank you sooooooo much, DearNearScary for giving me this prompt. X3 Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^o^ There isn't enough AnyaxNunnally stuff. . XD**_

Nunnally felt like she was being ripped in half. She loved her family and didn't want to lose them, but she loved Anya and couldn't stand to lose her, either. She loved Anya… She wanted to be with Anya forever… She knew that she was going to have to choose between the person whom she loved and risk losing her entire family if it didn't work out or staying with her family and never finding out if Anya was the person for her…

"Take your time…" Anya told her, softly.

"If you don't choose soon you'll be kicked out either way," Charles told her.

Nunnally desperately looked at her siblings for advice.

"Do what your heart tells you," Euphemia told her, hugging her tight. "Don't worry about your decision… As long as it's right for you…"

Nunnally nodded and with one soft push she was with the person she knew she wanted to be with… The one her heart told her to choose… She knew that in the beginning it would be difficult, especially with Nunnally in a wheel-chair, but she knew that they could do it…

"Get out of my sight!" Charles yelled at them, waving furiously at Anya and Nunnally.

"Lelouch, do you have Nunnally's stuff ready?" Anya whispered to him from outside his window.

"I got all of her clothes and a few of her favorite blankets," he told her, throwing three suitcases almost silently out the window (and with a little help from Euphemia). "Clovis offered to help you carry them so that you wouldn't have to carry all three by yourself."

"Lelouch, thank you so much for helping… I know that Nunnally really appreciates it and I do, too… You may never see us again, though…" Anya said grabbing one of the suitcases after Clovis had grabbed the other two.

Lelouch nodded and watched as the two left.

((Two Years Later…))

"Nunnally, what do you think?" Anya said, pointing to a soft, shell pink dress that was in the store window.

"It's very pretty… Do you think that sometime soon we can be married? I mean, once orange season is over, anyway. Jeremiah would go ballistic on us if we left to be wed in the middle of the busy season," Nunnally said laughing.

Anya laughed. "You're right, but it's almost winter and his trees will stop producing oranges soon. Then we can use the money that we've collected and we can get married legally… We should invite your siblings. Try to get it past your father."

"We should be able to do that…" Nunnally told her smiling. "I'm glad that I chose you…"

_**A/N: Yes, yes, I know, I know… It's so very short and I apologize… I just really couldn't think of anything more to write. XD Ummm… If you anyone has ideas that I could add to this chapter (maybe the wedding?) then please share. XD Again, thank you DearNearScary! ^o^**_

_**I hope you like this fic!**_


End file.
